Eyes of the mist
by Java60072
Summary: "So what are we going to do now that the war is won?" Bellamy asks. "The war didn't end...It has just begun." I state looking out the window. Miller and Bellamy look at each other in shock.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

"The wind and water are one when combined."

~Elena

Chapter 1: Finding a way home

One grey cell 2 years 3 months 15 weeks 32 days 48 hours 260 minutes 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 seconds. My life lives in a haunting hell hole where I get to rot for the rest of my life. Oh wait I forgot i'm on the Ark we get floated instead. Yeah thats right I am on this ship to hell. Now that I think if it; It would be nice to set something on fire for once. Yeah I know it sounds childish but I created a really cool picture out of the burn marks from my little fire. I sit there staring at my cell door wait for the guards to fetch me and bring me to the omidy Chancellor of the Ark.

After what seems hours two or three guards walk in.

"Prisoner 328 stand up and face the wall." I didn't need to see that smirk on his face it was in his voice. "I would wipe that smirk off of your face for you but it would just be too embarrassing for a girl to kick your ass." I hiss. The guardsmen walks over and slaps me. "Remember I'm not scared to float you Elena." The guards grabs my wrist and something clips down onto it. "What the hell is this?" I say as I wave my wrist around. "Trust me you will see if you make it alive." He says. _If you make it alive. _ "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yell. "Just shut your mouth and come with us." He walks over and drags me out of my cell drags me down a hallway and into some Bigger cell with seats. Wait a second the wouldn't mix 100 delinquents into one cell and the guard says if I make it alive so that mean. Earth. We get to go to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

**A/N: I know the last chapter was really short. So I promise that this one will be a lot longer and I know that I still need to update my other stories but this one just stuck in my head for like ever! So Drop a review and I hope you like this chapter!**

"If you mix fire and Earth then you get one great fire

going!"

~Elena

* * *

Chapter 2: 2 Down 98 to go

I couldn't believe it We get to go to Earth! That is a one chance in a whole life time. I sit there in my seat waiting for the dropship to drop. My seat feels like I am sitting on a needle. And I bet when we get down to Earth it's going to be like a needle in a haystack. I mean Earth has been radiated since the war 97 years ago. But why send us now to our own death?

After a while of loading and waiting a t.v. turns on. Great the Chancellor himself. I choose to ignore the t.v. During the presentation a kid named Finn the spacewalker who spent a months supply of oxygen. He started to float around and in that case caused two people to unbuckle to join him. "Get back in your seats now!" A blond girl shouts from across the room. The drop ship started to shake flinging the across the room. "Oh my god." I mumble.

After we land I jump out of that little miserable seat and jump down the latter. "Back it up guys." A guard yells. "Aww I thought we didn't need a babysitter to come with us well I guess I was wrong." I say as I get a laugh out of everyone. "Bellamy?" A voice comes from the latter. Who is that his girlfriend his best friend? "My god look how big you are." okay so maybe they haven't seen each other in a while. "Where is your bracelet?" The blond comes and stands next to me. "Do you mind I haven't seen my brother in a year." She practically yells. "We have no brothers." A kid yells. "Look it's Octavia Blake the girl they found hidden under the floor!" And another kid yells. She comes after the two kids. I grab her shoulders so she looks at me. "You may not want to do that two against one not very smart." She looks at me like i'm crazy.

After Octavia walks down the ramp everyone comes running out of the dropship but me. I walk down slowly taking in my surroundings. "Wow." I mumble to myself. I continue to walk around. Blue skies with fluffy white clouds and pink and purple flowers taking over the ground. Dark Green moss covering the trees as well as some of the dead grass that the dropship burnt off. I can't believe that I'm the one that gets to see this. Me. The Ark made a big mistake to send us down here. We get to live the life while they get to live in hell.

I so caught up in the scenery that I didn't notice someone in front of me. I let out a little squeak when I was caught off balance. Someone caught me and just help me there looking into my eyes. "Uhh you can let me go now." I mumble. Without keeping me up all the way when he lets go I fall backwards. "Ouch." I say as I rub the back of my head. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-you-I thought you were standing." He kept correcting his statement. "Aww shit it's you again new baby sitter?" I say loud enough for him to say. "I have a name Angel." I look up at him. "I have a name too." I spit back. "Well my name is Bellamy Blake and your name is?" He offers me a hand but I don't take it. "Elena my name is Elena Grace." I turn on my heel and walk away.

While blondie is giving a great speech about going to go find Mt. Weather I start to gather a group of people. A kid with goggles an Asian kid space walker and chansler Jr. As I wait for blondie to notice the group of people a girl jumps out from nowhere. I swear she just came out of mid air. "I want to go with you guys!" She looks at me with a pleasing look. "Uhh okay I mean what is the harm?" I look up to see a very angry Blake standing there. "Like hell you are you are going to stay put." He starts to argue. "Look Blake you sister wants to be free, So take a chill pill and let her have some fun." I spit out. "She is right no matter how much you try to protect me you aren't always going to be there." she states.

As we start into the woods The girl pops out of nowhere. "Wow you are brave no girl would have the nerve to stand up to my brother." She shows the biggest grin I have ever seen. "Yeah well they just aren't as badass as me." I smile back. "true, Names Octavia." She points at herself. "Elena." I say. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Elena." Octavia spins in a circle.

After like the longest hike and Octavia being dragged around by a giant snake I a the one who needs to take her back to camp. Yeah time to meet Blake again. As we enter the gates he flips out and nearly takes off my arms and takes off with Octavia. Wow well at least I can get some sleep now. Some how she talked me into sharing a tent with her so don't ask it is a very long story. I walk into the tent and lay down. Darkness takes over me.

I wake up to someone in the tent moving around. I stand up and kick the person in the shin. "What the hell?" Bellamy. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask. He just looks at me and smashes his lips to mine. I have no idea why but it just felt right. I sit there kissing the great Blake enjoying the moment. He removes his shirt and I start on mine. He moves down to my neck to my collarbone. I finish removing my shirt we quickly undress and he brings me down onto the bed. He start to kiss my stomach down to my pannie line. He slides them off and enters me. I grab a handful of hair and let out a moan.

I shoot up with my breath hitched in my throat. I did not just have a sex dream about Bellamy Blake!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter please drop a review and I know that I am still a little young for a job but not this one I live for reviews and if you want the next chapter to come early I want at least 10 reviews. **

**Thank you my fellow friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! There is two really great stories out there in the 100 area you need to check out. 'Stars Fall Silent' Marina Black1 and 'Fire and Ice' By justvisiting. **

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion.**

* * *

I wake up with sweat embedded all over me. I walk out of the tent but only to find myself in the middle of a knife fight. "What the hell is going on over here?!" Bellamy pulls me back so that way I don't get stabbed in the neck. "I don't want to to be killed my Murphy." He whispers in my ear. His breath hot on my neck. I start to feel a blush creep up my body. _Snap out of it Elena you're not here to fall in love! _I kick myself mentally. Thats it I can't deal with this shit anymore. "You two knock it off and put your shit down!" I walk in the middle of the fight. "Is this what you want to deal with this everyday," I point at the two boys, "Because if you keep it up we will all die and this place will turn into more hell as we know it!" I keep looking around. "If you want to live like-Like Monsters then you can just remember I will not hesitate to kill you." I look over and see Bellamy with a surprised look on his face. "If we all behave like this then who knows we will all be dead within a moment." I look over to see Well's wristband off.

I turn and look over at Bellamy and Murphy. "How many?" Bellamy looks to Murphy. "I'm not answering to you Angel." Murphy gives me a vicious smile. "How many fucking God Damn wristbands have you taken off of people!" I scream as I get in his face. "24 and-and counting." Great I made Murphy scared of me now I just need to work on Bellamy. "You idiots Life support on the Ark is Failing If you keep taking off your wristbands then you aren't just killing the Ark you're killing us!" I spin around to look at everyone. Then Bellamy steps in. "Don't listen to her, she is one of the privileged and we can all tell." He looks over at me. oh god here we go again. "Do you all see those wristbands on your wrist, That makes you a prisoner and I say you aren't prisoners!" I look at Bellamy with pure horror. "What Angel it's not like there is someone on that Ark you are waiting for." I keep looking at him.

After Helping to start to build the wall I hear Bellamy shout a name. "Miller come here!" Wait Miller is here like right here on Earth? I walk over to where Bellamy and Miller are standing. "Miller?" He looks over at my a big smile on his face. "Oh my god it's really you!" I jump into his arms and start to cry. "Mom said that-that they floated you." I look up at him. "Ha, you are so funny little sis no one can take me from you." I giggle. "Wait how is that possible you two look nothing like each other." Bellamy keeps looking between us. "How do you think we got away with it?" I keep giggling. "Wait you two look something like each other...You have the same god damn personality." Miller and I but up laughing. "Yeah well I can fight better than him and you." I cross my arms over my chest. "Then prove it around noon woods got it?" I nod my head in agreement. "Oh and Bellamy I want the whole camp to watch so lets just do it here." I turn around and give miller a highfive.

Finally noon is here I have been waiting all day to bust Bellamy's ass. I walk out so see Bellamy waiting for me in the middle of camp. I walk over and grab a big metal thing and something to beat on it with. I takes about five times to get the crowd to gather around. I take off my shirt so that way all i'm in is my sports bra. I get a whistle here and there from boys but it's no big deal. "So how are we going to determine the winner?" I say as I tie my long brown hair into a pony. "The first person to pin the other down for 10 seconds wins." He looks at me and smiles. "Lets just get this over with." I say as I roll my eyes. I go to kick him but he blocks the kick and tries to nail me in the face. I slip up behind him and make good contact on the punch to his back. He turns and sweeps me off my feet and I fall to the ground.

He gets on top of me but he doesn't pin me down. He just keeps looking at my eyes so I nail him in the face causing his nose to bleed. He leans in closer oh goodie I know how to win this. I lean up and attack his lips with mine. I open my mouth just a little and his tongue dives in. I end up on top and I lace our fingers together and bring his hands above his head. I move over to his neck. "Eight...Nine...Ten! I Win!" I jump off and a bunch of people start to cheer my name. "Wait no fair you cheated!" He sounds like a five year old. "What you never said that I couldn't have a make out session with you to win." Everyone around me laughs. "Yeah, Well maybe next time I will remember that." He says as he looks behind me. "What the hell happened here?" Great blondie is back. "So did you get the food?" I ask with a grin.

Blondie aka Clarke fucking Griffin looks at me with a disgusted look. "No we didn't make it, We were attacked." I look up at finn. "What-By what?" I look over at a still bleeding Bellamy. "Not what who." Finn looks at me eyes boring hole through me. "It turns out the last man from the ground that died on the Ark wasn't the last person on Earth." We aren't alone.


End file.
